Damages and Secrets
by sad.sooong
Summary: "I know how many times my father has damaged me, damaged my mother. . . But there's the secrets behind it that match the story all together. . . I didn't know it was protection. . ." The face of a girl will change when she meets the face of a savior after years of self hatred and doubt, after abuse and the way worse
1. Important Announcement

**Guess whos back!**

 **Me!**

 **Ife matured my writing and im ready to start writing again. . .**

 **This story will be rewritten better, so dont worry!**

 **Stay tune and blossom my children**

 **Blossom**


	2. Chapter 1

**So, like i said, im back! My wriritngs maturer and im starting at new yet the same concept with even better stuff in it! So. . . lets get to the new DAMAGES AND SECRETS shall we?**

 **Also, its not sage anymore, its Molly and** **what she looks like is on my profile**

Damages and Secrets 1:

"Father! Please!" Molly yelled, covering her eyes in fear as the loud crashes of glass and metal hits the marble tile floor.

"Ross! Please! Dont!!" Rebecca, Mollys mother yelled and then screamed.

Molly was only a seven year old girl. She went through this a lot though. Technically it was normal for her, but today was just way worse than it usually was. No seven year old should be going through this. . . especially this night. . .

Recbecca ran over to her daughter, who was hiding in the corner. "Molly, honey lets go- ah!" She screamed and ducked both their heads as a knife whirled at them and stabbed the wall. Molly did her own scream.

Mollys mother had her eye bleeding, her face bruised. A cut along her cheek with dripping red liquid, still warm, covered it all. Her raven black hair draped over her shoukders and over her baby blue, now blood stained, night gown. But. . .

Right then, Rebecca gtabbed her daughter, picked her up and hugged her, then ran to the door, ripping it open and running out the cold night. They heard yells from Ross, Mollys father, Rebeccas husband. But she kept running with her child at hand, not looking back. Molly, on the other hand, looked up fri her mothees shoulder and saw her father stand at the door way in the dark, breathing heavily and walking back inside their house.

Rebecca kept running till Molly could no longer see her house. To where it dissapreared from her eyes.

No longer would that be her house. . . Not until she was age fourteen.

XXX

Rebecca ran and had stopped when she thought it was far enough, then set Molly down. Molly wiped her tears that kept running down her face, without meaning to let them fall, away with both her arm sleeves of her night gown.

Her mother kneeled in front of her and moved Mollys dark chocolate hair and revealed her crystal blue eyes. "Honey, dont cry, its over, its okay."

Molly sniffled, but her tears did not stop. "But i cant stop my crying. . ." She said with a slight whine.

Her mother took her into a hug and picked her back up. "Mommy?" Molly said in a small voice.

"Yes sweetheart?" Rebecca asked ans walked a little.

"Where are we gonna go?" She asked.

Rebecca froze inside a bit, juts like her blood froze and dried to her face. She thought about what hee daughter asked, and she had no legitament answer. But slowly a thought formed i her head, that she didnt notice how long she took to answer the question.

"Mommy?" Molly trid to get her attention once again.

She shook her head and stroked Mollys hair while walking. "To the other side. . ."

And with that, the two never walked back to the West side of Tulsa. Rebecca walked to the East side, hoping that one person woukd help her out more than anything.

XXX

Molly had fallen asleep on her mothers shoulder. Her hair covering her side, her triedness, her fear. Rebecccas eyes were drooped with exhustion and dryness. The wind was cold and slightly, the crack of dawn was ready to come alive.

Rebeccas feet were tired. But she kept the walk, she felt weak. Her cut stop stinging and the blood dried completley. She was drained from blood loss and pain. But she kept walking. Her stomach growled from a weeks starvation.

But finally, after a whole night, dawn was breaking loose and Rebecca had made it, with Molly fully asleep, to one house she was looking for. And the walk had been long to get here to Sycamore street. She sighed in relief and walked up to the porch.

Before she could even touch the fist step to head up, the door had opened to a broad shouldered man with a cow lick due hair thay ws brown, his eyes dark brown and had a build due to him. He was walking until he saw Rebecca.

"Rebecca?" He asked, a bit shocked, a bit concerned, a bit. . . overwhelemed. He walked down and over to her, saw her face, saw the sleeping child, saw they were in sleep wear. "How did you get all the way over here?" He asked and held her shoulder.

Rebecca shook her head, "A walk Darrel, wheres Shannon?" She asked.

"Inside asleep, are you alright?? Your cheek is open and you look beat." Darrel said examming her face.

"Im fine." Rebecca replied. "May i come inside? I dont think I can hold Molly any longer." She said tiredly.

"Here, give me Molly, Ill take you both inside." Darrel said, Rebecca gave him hee daughter. Darrel craddled her and helped Rebecca walk in and closed the door once they were inside.

He set the sleeping child on the couch and covered her cold small body with a blanket. He helped Rebecca sit in his arm chair, there, she crashed and closed her eyes.

Then steps were heard coming down from the stairs of the house. Shannon, Darrels wife, came down tying her robe up. "Honey? Whats- Rebecca!" She said surprised at her best friends appearence and quickly walked over. The she saw the sleeping child. "Molly?"

Rebecca opened her eyes and lifted head, "Shannon."

Shannon knelt beside her. "What happened? Who did this to you?" She asked with concern.

"R-Ross. . ." Rebecca choked out, trying not to remember back to last night.

"No!" Shannon said in anger and shock.

Darrel turned around and near the phone. "He did this to you??"

She nodded.

"Im calling the police!" He said angered. The gripped the phone till his knuckles turned whit and dialed as fast as he could.

"No please. . . Its only dangee to you guys and Molly." Rebecca coghed from a gaining cold. Shannon took off her robe and draped it over Rebeccas cold body.

Darrel then hesitated with the phone. "And if we dont its greater danger with him loose."

"He'll only run and they wont find him." Rebecca fought. "And im fine, Molly is fine."

"Rebecca, why are you trying to hide him??" Shannon said furious and concerned mixing in her tone. "Did you not noticed what hes done to you??"

Rebecca turned away, breathing from now a stuffy nose. "Its fine. . . just. . . just give us a place to stay for a while. . . please Shannon, I beg of you." She held Shannons hand. Eyes piercing with hope and with a dimming light.

Shannon stared at her stright in the eyes and something made hee give, Shannon wasnt like this, but something said she had too and that she'll regret it in the near near future. For her friend and especially for Molly.

"Darrel, put the phone down. Head to work, ill take care of this." Shannon said, not taking a glance at anything and kept her eyes on her friend.

"Shannon, Ross could-" Darrel began but. . .

"Darrel, please! For Molly and Rebecca!" She pleaded.

Darrel hung up the phone, kissed his wifes head and walked out the door without anymore words.

Silence didnt once break within the household.

Rebecca and Molly had fallen asleep in their positions, but Rebeccca couldnt sleep, she awoke and her and Shannon talked and helped cleaned her up a bit. Having her settle in for a bit, but that Tuesday was going to be different because she didnt want Molly to get picked up by Ross, not without her.

She let Molly sleep soundly. Her and Shannon made breakfast for their kids. Shannon had three children, three sons. One son as old as Molly, the other four years younger and the other two years younger than the three year old. As for Rebecca, she only had Molly, but she was having one on the way. She was only two months in though.

It was time for the boys to be up and already ready for school, they never once broke that routein. Which, they didnt break it, but Shannon was about too. . .

The oldest and second oldest came down the stairs, the only one who really had school was her oldest son Darrel, Darry for short. Her second oldest son was Sodapop, Soda for short, he didnt have school only being three years old.

Her youngest son, Ponyboy, was asleep still, only being three months old. He had no school. He was too young.

But Shannons two older sons came ovee to her and Rebecca. Rebecca smiled at them, "Hi boys."

"Hi Miss Rebecca." Darry said with a smile.

"Hi." Soda said with a giggle, the happiest little boy to be.

Shannon smiled at her kids. "Darry sweetheart, youre staying home today, okay?"

Darry gave her a questioning look. "Why?" He asked. He adored school, just not really as much. Math wasnthis strongest but he was only in second grade.

"Beacuse. There's a grown up reason for it. But you can stay home with your brothers and Molly." Shannon said happily.

She truly didnt want her boy to go to school if Ross was going to be out there, trying to catch Molly, he'd probably catch her son. Who knew Molly.

Darry smiled and nodded. Having to skip school for no reason,he was down for that.

But there was a reason, and if he were to find out. . . It was the end of it all.

Darry, sweetheart," Rebecca said sweetly. "Can you please go wake up Molly for me?"

He nodded and walled off to the living room, with his brother right behind him.

When he walked into the livinf room, little Molly was already up. . . And. . .

Crying. . .

 **Heres the new first offical chapter of the new and improved damages and secrets! Tell me what you think in the comments section, write your prediction of whats gonna happen next!** **Stya tuned for more guys! Chow!**


End file.
